


Routine

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Not so easily to have to share everything with the one you hate deeply. Not so easily to have to wake up to see him, immediately, using the same bathroom as you because Garreg Mach asks for this.And Ferdinand is sure Hubert is doing this on purpose, on top of everything.A-ma-zing.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something to send love and good wishes to everyone for 2020 so HERE ARE SOME FERDIBERT!!!
> 
> I wish to y'all a joyful 2020 full of love and happiness, friendship and lot of ships!!! <3  
> Take care of yourself and your beloved!  
> Turn 2020 into a good year, a better year! And don't worry to feel sad sometimes, it's normal, but remember yo'ure awesome and you're loved by someone!!!  
> (Also STAY HYDRATED!!!!)

In his bed, Ferdinand yawned.

Even alone, he quickly covered his mouth. It was better not to show anything disgracing. Even though only spiders and flies could see him.

Stretching himself, Ferdinand got up from his bed. It was still the dawn and everyone was sleeping. You even could hear Caspar snoring in the room next to his. Ferdinand was used to it and it would be gross to disturb someone, especially when those snore where the sign of him taking such a good rest.

Ferdinand controlled his second yawn and arranged his hairs a little before grabbing the clothes he had prepared yesterday and everything he needed to wash himself. With this, he left the room and walked to the bath area, only wearing sandals.

And hoping no one would see that.

As he arrived in the whole building allowed to the bathing, a building separated in four… well five if you counted the long corridor leading to every part. Of course, Ferdinand walked in the Noble’s boy section. As he moved toward the mirrors and sinks part of the bathroom, just after a very little changing room space, he froze. Hubert was already there, shaving himself.

“You again?” he sighed. “You don’t need any mirror, Hubert.”

“I am glad to see you still enjoy this joke, Ferdinand Von Aegir. I am still not a Vampire, dear.”

Ferdinand walked toward the sink and put down a part of his belongings, opening the little tap to let flow the water coming from a well not far away. It was also thanks to this well they could fill a huge tank to wash them. Most of the time they used water from the sink and soap before using a bit of that tank to rinse them. Especially because it was often hot. Or they would just relax a bit in there the evening. But it was rare… The Monastery expected them to be very rigorous and work about work first. Well… they do have a Sauna for relaxation but it seemed to be the only thing and not all of them loved this…

“Your eyebrows are lovely today,” Hubert said.

Ferdinand stared him then the mirror as he watched which little hair needed to be removed.

“How is it possible you are always there?” He removed a hair and his teeth clenched. “I woke up earlier every day and when I come, you are there.”

“Perhaps I am waiting to see you,” Hubert smiled.

Ferdinand glanced at him.

“Oh. Is this hope in your eyes, dear? It was a joke.”

He let out a little laugh, colder than the water Ferdinand had poured in the sink.

“It is abhorrence, _dear_.”

“Oh, I see.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh when he heard the sound of the straight razor against Hubert’s skin.

“Would it be possible to do less sound?” he asked.

“I believed you would get used to it after all those time. This is the sound of a man shaving himself.”

“Do you say this because you keep follow me here or is it a cruelty because I don’t shave.”

“Second one.”

“I don’t care, Hubert.” He removed another hair. “Less to worry about to be pretty.”

Hubert passed a wet fabric on his freshly shaved skin.

“Being pretty? I would love meeting someone pretty.”

Ferdinand moaned because he removed a wrong hair, and too fast, when he heard those words.

“My apologies, I do know a really pretty being.”

“Ah!” Ferdinand said.

“Lady Edelgard is lovely, isn’t it?” Hubert smiled as he walked toward the entry.

“Oh… Well, yes,” he said, pressing fingers against his brown. “She is very pretty.”

Hubert stopped at the entry of the bathroom.

“No need to press yourself, the water is cold.”

“You did it again?! Hubert!”

Ferdinand let out a desperate sigh as Hubert’s disappeared without another word.

Every time, Hubert did that. The water tank was so cold. And he knew Hubert’s magic. He could make the water become hot and cold. And he saw him turning it cold so often.

He turned his head toward the tank and froze.

The water was, indeed, cold. Frozen.

“I HATE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!” he screamed out.

“I love you so much…” Ferdinand whispered.

Hubert’s opened his eyelids as he heard the words. He moved his fingers in the golden locks, not even pushing the one caressing his face.

“Oh. Did I wake you up?” Ferdinand wondered with a face.

Hubert caressed his cheek, the hard skin, peppered with magic and doubtful liquid, scraping the soft and tender one.

“You do but it was the softest awakening.” His thumb caressed softly his red lips. “My dear husband.”

“I’m glad to be finally yours,” Ferdinand said before snuggling in his arms.

He could have looked at the ring on his finger, something made in Mithril because his love had no barrier and using as much money as possible to show it was a priority for him. He could but he preferred looking at Hubert. He was so beautiful.

The first day he was allowed to feel his arms around him for real, his skin against his skin, the sound of his heart beating softly like a lullaby.

“Oh dear Sothis,” Ferdinand hiccupped.

He bounced out of the bedroom.

“Is this something wrong?” Hubert wondered.

“No, no, I’m coming!”

“Ferdinand?”

Hubert got up and followed him. He could hear sound of water being poured and so he entered in the bathroom privatized for them.

“You could have use the other room, don’t you know, my dear?”

“Hubert!”

Ferdinand was rummaging to find the tweezers but he immediately put them being his back. A big smile adorned now his lips as red as his cheeks.

“What are you trying to hide for me, my darling?”

“Nothing.”

“You are my husband for twelve hours and you already lie to me?”

Hubert held out his hand to Ferdinand. Which gave him the tweezers with a slight sigh. The man showed surprise a little second and grabbed his fingers to bring the long fingers to his lips, kissing softly.

“Are you trying to hide me you are epilating your eyebrows? You are the delight of my life. You can’t be something else than perfect.” He smirked. “And I know you since so long.”

He handed him the tweezers.

Ferdinand pouted slightly. Hubert kissed him on the forehead, at the root of his tangled hairs.

“Why won’t you share this mirror with me?”

Ferdinand bit slightly his lower lip.

“And do you need me to help you shave?”

“If you do a joke about Vampire, Ferdinand…” Hubert said.

“Yes?” Ferdinand smiled.

“I will have to kiss you everywhere before shaving.”

“No, please, Mister Vampire!”

Hubert grabbed him by the behind of the thighs, lifting him to kiss him on the face. Everywhere. In the neck, on the shoulders. Ferdinand couldn’t help but laughing, hiccupping of giggles.

“Put me down. Put me down! Don’t hurt yourself!” Ferdinand protested between hiccups.

Hubert did have very little strength but falling with Ferdinand would be a delight. Though he complied, for the love of the one he married.

“I love you fully. Just as you are. You are perfect anyway.”

“I will be even more perfect for you!”

“I am blessed,” he said, kissing his lips. “However, don’t worry.”

“Can’t I pretend I am perfect even when I woke up? I didn’t mean to break the magic so fast,” Ferdinand said.

He forced himself to turn to the mirror to remove hairs from his brows.

“Magic?”

Hubert passed behind him to grab the straight razor on the sink.

Everything had been installed by servants for them in Lady Edelgard’s castle and it looked like they have been together since years. And it wasn’t that wrong, since they courted each other since so long and had fight the same battles…

“Not your magic. Just… thinking I’m a blessing from the Heaven itself. An angel there for lighting your day!” Ferdinand glanced at the comb, at the tangled nest of his golden hairs. “But if you keep seeing me like that…”

“For the first time,” Hubert said before taking the foam to pass it on his face, “instead of dreaming having you in my arms, I really do wake up with you lying there. Telling how much you loved me. This only adds magic to the Angel blessing my life. I didn’t thought I would be granted with a part of Heaven.”

“Hubeeeeeert!” Ferdinand simpered.

He turned toward him and held out his arms. Hubert opened one of his, letting him approach. He smiled when he received a kiss on the tip of his nose. And smiled even more, seeing the foam on Ferdinand’s cheek. He removed it with his thumb and passed it on Ferdinand’s eyebrows.

“To help you, my darling.”

“Nooo!”

Ferdinand laughed, a chorus of Paradise, and kissed him again. As he offered him his lips, Hubert had no problems to understand what his husband expected from him and he kissed him tenderly.

“Prepare yourself, my dear, I will make prepare a bath for you when I will be ready.”

He would make sure by himself he had the right temperature.

“Only if you come with me?” Ferdinand smiled.

“How to refuse you anything?”

Ferdinand gleamed of happiness as he was removing the foam from his face.

“I love you. I love you more than anything,” he said tenderly.


End file.
